It's Start With A Family
by frfusch21
Summary: It's finally come to the end of A games. Emily and Alison decided to have a family together. Will including Alison and Emily's child. It's AU. Rated T for now. Give it a chance :)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello Lovely! Maybe some of you are wondering, what am i doing by making an Emison story? Well, i have to say that i found Alison and Emily's relationship are quite interesting to be explored. Well, since there isn't many writers of Emison' stories. I decided to write one for you. So, here we are Folks! Please let me know what do you think of this story. If you are interested. I would be gladly enjoy writing it. :)**

* * *

"Excuse me, where is Alison Fields' room?"

A nurse looked up and saw a young police officer standing in front of her looking all sweaty, probably because of panicking too much or maybe running all the way from the precinct to the hospital.

"Oh, are you her wife?"

"Yes, I'm Emily Fields. How is she?"

The nurse typed something to her computer and then looked back to Emily. "She is fine, now she is in the room 67 on the East Hall."

"Thank you." Emily said while quickly rushed to the room that she was addressed.

Emily looked back and forth. She quickly scanned the East Hall, there is 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 66…. And finally! 67.

Emily quickly rushed inside and that's when she was greeted by the sight Alison hooked up to an IV and looking all pale. Emily approached her wife carefully. Alison was asleep and Emily didn't want to wake her up. But her intention didn't go well as Alison slowly opened her eyes and quickly catch the sight of Emily near her bed side.

"Em…." Alison said, her voice croaked.

"Ssh…. Ali, just go back to sleep okay?" Emily soothed while softly caressed Alison's cheek.

Alison can't complain much because the anesthesia still has an effect on her and quickly drifted back to sleep. Emily's eyes quickly watered when she saw her wife vulnerable like this but she can't complain much because what's better is that her wife is safe and so is her baby.

"Mrs. Fields?"

Emily glanced back and saw a tall black haired man leaning on the doorway. "Yes?"

"Do you want to see your baby? Your wife will be just fine here."

Emily nodded and then she turned her attention to Alison. "Honey, I will see our baby okay? I'll make sure she is okay for you." Emily said before kissing Alison's forehead and disappeared with the doctor.

Actually, Emily felt guilty all over her. When her neighbor Allen has called her about Alison collapsed, she was on a mission. When the mission was over, she quickly took her car to the hospital but that is before her car run out of gas suddenly and she had to run 2 miles to the hospital and left her patrol car there. She was told that Alison had an emergency C-Section because of sudden hemorrhage with unknown cause. She cursed herself why is she can't make it on time to her wife and her child? What will happen to them?

That thought immediately forgotten when she saw a baby with a last name Fields on it with a birthdate 20 July 2016. Emily's eyes watered instantly. She felt the doctor tap her shoulder before motioning her to go meet her baby.

Emily looked at the baby carefully. It was a girl. Her eyes which barely open had a blue color like Alison and her skin was tan just like Emily and she has so many soft black hair. They agreed to find a donor which look like Emily. From the posture, skin color, same interest and luckily they found one.

Emily lifted her baby to her arms softly and then began rocking her. Her baby is not too small but the doctors think its average for a premature baby to have a size like that. The baby gurgled when Emily smiled at her.

"Hello there little girl, mommy's here, you and your mama are so brave and so strong. I knew that maybe you think you're so little but we will make you a strong girl, okay?" Emily said to her baby.

The baby gurgled before letting out a light laugh. Emily can't hold back her tears anymore as she burst to crying. She can't believe that she had the child that she and Alison wanted since the beginning of their marriage.

About another 30 minutes Emily was in the NICU with her baby when a nurse came in alerting her that the baby needs to be fed and Alison woke up. Emily quickly nodded and put her baby back on her tiny baby's bed.

"Goodbye honey. I'll be back for you later okay? I have to check on your mama first." Emily said to her baby.

The nurse smiled while admiring the exchange interaction between Emily and her child. Emily quickly went back to Alison's room and found her had tears in her eyes. She quickly rushed to her wife's side and held her hand while staring at her worriedly.

"Ali, what's wrong?"

"Is the baby okay Em?" Alison asked hoarsely.

"She is more than fine Alison, but she is a tiny little girl. She had your eyes." Emily smiled while caressed Alison's cheek softly.

"Really?" Alison had tears in her eyes too now. "And it's a girl?"

Emily nodded happily and smiled. "Yeah, she had my skin and my hair but her eyes is so you."

Alison chuckled. "I can't believe that it really happens."

"I can't believe it either." Emily said while squeezing her wife's hand, but then guilt came over her again. Emily ducked her head and tried to hide her tears from Alison.

Alison of course noticed this. She slowly lifted Emily's chin. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Emily shook her head. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be on your side when this is all happen. I'm sorry that I can't be with you in that delivery room and I'm sorry if I'm late to be here." Emily said while tears start to form in her eyes.

Alison frowned. "Babe, you are on work. Nobody could blame you for that. I don't know that I would be collapsed when you were on duty."

"But still… I'm not beside you when everything happen"

"Hey, what is matter right now is that you are here beside me. Our child is okay and I'm okay." Alison said while smoothing Emily's hair.

Emily smiled. "Yeah, umm, speaking about the baby, what do you want to name her?"

Alison smirked. "I think we already agreed on this."

"Yeah, I just want to make sure that you still want it."

"Of course I do. This is our first child Em. When are you going to tell the doctor that?"

"Probably later at evening, I just have to make sure you're okay and have someone by your side." Emily said.

"Who is coming here?" Alison asked.

"I think my parents, Spencer, Toby and also your father. I didn't speak long to your father because my car ran out of gas and I had to run." Emily shrugged.

Alison frowned. "You ran?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I ran about 2 miles. I can't wait for another car for me. Toby said he will pick my car later this afternoon before he and Spencer came here."

Alison sighed while stared at Emily with her shimmering blue eyes. "Are you that concern for me? You could have taken a Taxi or something."

"Of course I'm worried about you! You carried our first child and when I heard you collapsed, I wasn't thinking anymore. Well, some people even stare at me why I'm running all the way here."

Alison smiled. "You are crazy, but in a good way."

Emily chuckled. "I knew."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Emily's parents and Alison's father already came and they both said congratulation to the couple. Even Emily's mom went to the NICU and held the baby herself. Meanwhile, Emily was outside talking to Spencer when the doctor asked her to sign the forms and administrations for the baby's name.

"So, Detective Fields…. Do you have a name for your baby?" The doctor asked when she saw that Emily still wearing her uniform

"Just call me Emily, please. Yeah, I have a name." Emily said while smoothing her uniform. She already told Spencer to bring her a change of clothes for later.

"Good then. Okay, here is the document you have to sign and you have to write your baby's name here." The doctor said while opening a document and pointed an empty spot on the forms for Emily and Alison baby's name.

Emily nodded and quickly signed the forms and write down her baby's name.

"That's a pretty name." The doctor complimented.

"Yeah, thanks." Emily smiled.

"Eleanor Jaylene Fields. That is a really pretty name, what is that mean?" The doctor asked.

Emily smiled grew bigger. "The shining light from the top, I think that's it, actually Alison is the only one who knew better about that."

The doctor smiled. "Okay, Emily. I will precede the birth certificate."

"How long my wife and my daughter will be here?"

The doctor pursed his lips. "I think a week it's enough for your wife to recover. Also your daughter will be much stronger then.

"Okay. Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it." The doctor smiled before leaving Emily alone.

After that, Emily went back to her wife's room and found her talking to her dad and Emily's dad as well.

"Hi dads!" Emily greeted.

Wayne chuckled. "Hey Emmy, do you already gave your daughter a name?"

"Yeah, I already signed the documents." Emily said while sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Emily, do you know how long Alison will be here?" Kenneth asked to his daughter in law.

"Probably a week, Alison and Eleanor both has to be fit before leaving the hospital."

"Eleanor? That's a really pretty name." Kenneth complimented.

"Thanks dad, Emily picked it." Alison smiled to her wife.

Both of the men smiled at Emily. She really lucky to have both of their dads supported her and Alison. It's such a long way after the 'A' game has over and the girls finally had their own life. Hanna and Caleb decided to move to California while Spencer, Toby, Aria and Ezra remained on Rosewood. Spencer took a law school and currently married to Toby while Aria and Ezra still planning on their wedding.

Emily decided to join the police force after graduated early from college while Toby earned his promotion to become a lieutenant. Aria got a job on teaching an elementary school while Ezra decided to take his mother's fortune to build a company. Alison on the other way managed to get a degree on Interior design and already have her own firm.

Emily smiled. She couldn't wait to bring her wife and her daughter home and then start to have a real family with Eleanor on board. Well, have to say that she carried another responsibility to take care of another part of her family but Emily will do anything for her family happiness.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm really glad about the feedback that i got. Well, i think i'm going to continue this story. So, here it is. I need to skip time until Eleanor is 5 years old. I'm planning something for this family already :D. So, enjoy this story and I'm sorry for any mistakes. Have a good day! Make sure to leave a review :)**

* * *

"Mommy!" A 5 year old Eleanor jumped to Emily's arms as she just finished taking off her coat.

"Hello sweetheart, how was your day?" Emily smiled while seeing her daughter.

"It was good mommy! Ms. Charlene brought us to this park and we are allowed to play!" Eleanor exclaimed happily.

"Well, it's good to hear that." Emily said while kissing her daughter's head. "Where is your mama?"

"She is in the kitchen. Oh yeah, Auntie Spencer drop by and gave me cookies!"

Emily chuckled. "Well, just try not to eat it so much okay? I'm going to find your mama."

"Kay, mommy." Eleanor said before running back to her cookies that laying on the table.

Emily walked to the kitchen and found her wife cooking happily in the kitchen, not noticing her presents at all. Emily grinned before walking slowly to her wife and slipped her arms on her wife's waist.

"Too distracted to notice me?"

Alison jumped slightly before rolling her eyes at Emily but she smiled. "Jeez, Em, can't you let your wife knew that you are home so I can finish this sooner?"

Emily grinned. "Toby and I just finished closing up a case this afternoon, so I'm free to go home. Besides I already shouted that I'm home Ali."

"Yeah, Em, I knew. Sorry that the food isn't ready yet, Eleanor kept chatting the whole time about her day."

Emily smoothed Alison's hair softly. "It's okay. I'm not that hungry. Besides, Eleanor got her cookies. It will keep her distracted for a while." Emily said while wrapping her hands on Alison's waist.

Alison grinned. "Just say it if you wanted a kiss. I would be gladly to do so."

"You read my mind." Emily winked.

Alison leaned in and their lips met softly. Alison moved her hand to wrap around Emily's neck while she deepened the kiss.

Just in time when Eleanor walk in and saw that her mommies were sucking each other tongue. "Ew, Mommy!"

Emily and Alison quickly parted when they heard their little angel voice. Alison chuckled in embarrassment while Emily had her cheeks flushed pink. Because getting caught almost making out with your wife by your daughter is one of embarrassing moment she least expected it to be happen.

"Hi, sweetheart." Emily picked up Eleanor and brushing a few dust of cookies from her mouth. "Can you tell me how your day was?" Emily asked to distract her child from the image of her mommies kissing.

"Well, Ms. Charlene brought us to the park and then we are allowed to play!" Eleanor exclaimed.

Emily chuckled. "I knew about that. Do you make any friends with your classmates?"

"Hmm, let's see…. There is this girl by the corner of my class. She always distant herself mommy, mama, so, I asked her to play and she agreed." Eleanor said to the surprise of both Alison and Emily.

Alison smiled and smoothed her daughter's brown hair. "That's really good sweety. What is her name?"

"If I'm not wrong, I think her name is Jodie." She pursed her lips.

Alison shared a look with Emily. Emily nodded. "Okay then, who else? I think you are going to make many friends." Alison said.

"Hmm, there is Julie, Josh, and Arthur."

Alison smiled. Of course her daughter will be friends with them. Julie and Arthur were Spencer and Toby's children and Josh is Aria and Ezra's son. The tree of them is a year younger than Eleanor but still she likes to play with them.

"Well, okay then. Maybe sometimes later, you could invite your friends here to play, okay?" Emily smiled to her daughter.

"Really mommy?" Eleanor brightens up.

"Of course, now what do you say if we go swimming while mama preparing us dinner?"

Eleanor grinned. "Okay! I'll grab my swim suit!" She said while jumping from Emily's arms and ran to her room.

Alison shook her head. "Aren't you tired Em?"

"Tired for you and our little princess? I guess not." Emily smiled sweetly.

Alison smiled as well before pecking Emily's lips. "Okay, but just don't put up a race against our daughter. I knew her speed almost as the same as you but I don't want to see you beaten up by her."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Of course not, it's just a casual swim Ali."

Alison grinned. "Okay then, when you both are done, dinner will be ready."

"What are you making right there?" Emily asked while glancing at the fry pan.

"I made mushroom soup, if that's okay with you?"

"Ali, whatever you made is fine with me. I will always love your cooking."

Alison raised her eyebrow. "Do you only love my cooking or do you love me as well?" Alison asked teasingly.

Emily chuckled and then grinned. "Of course you know the answer already."

Alison smiled before kissing Emily again. Her arms found its way around Emily's neck while Alison tilted her head to let her tongue took care of the kiss. As unfortunate the time is, Eleanor walked back and this time she pouted while clearing her throat.

"Mommy, mama, stop the kissing! Come on!" She quickly ran out of the house to the pool.

Alison chuckled. "She is really have a perfect timing for stopping us from going further Em."

Emily smiled. "I know. She is way too smart like you. Well, before she came in again and going to pout for the rest of the day, I'm going swimming."

"Okay, after you both done, dinner will be ready."

"Okay then." Emily kissed Alison's forehead before ran up to her bedroom to grab her swimsuit before quickly went to her backyard.

After Alison and Emily married, Alison's father insisted to buy them a house much to their objection. After a long argument, he finally agreed to pay half of their house while Alison and Emily paid the other half. If you could stand outside Alison and Emily's house, you would say that it is a mansion. Well, actually Alison remodeled it a bit so it looks like a mansion from the outside.

Their house practically mirrored Spencer's old house plus Hanna's house and with a pool on the backyard. So, it makes a perfect environment for their daughter to grow up.

* * *

Later that evening, Emily and Eleanor got out from the pool before heading in to the house. Alison already waited with two towels on her hands.

"Hey, you two have a good time?"

"Yes mama! I have a good time." Eleanor exclaimed while Alison handed her the towel.

Emily smiled. "Okay then, let's get you cleaned up and then we can have our dinner. I'm starving, what about you?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry mommy. Okay, I'll go get my clothes!" Eleanor said while running to her room.

"Be careful honey!" Alison shouted.

Emily shook her head while chuckled. "She is really energetic."

"Well, she does take after her mommy." Alison smiled. "Well, now it's your turn to get cleaned up or we are having dinner without you." Alison said while folding her arms in front of her chest.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Okay Ali."

Alison chuckled. "The sooner you get cleaned up, the sooner we can have dinner. Come on." Alison elbowed Emily before winked and walked to the kitchen.

Emily rolled her eyes again but this time she smiled. She really loves Alison. She changes from a heartless person to a warm and kind hearted person. It's hard to believe, really. But that's what made Emily more amazed by her. After she is clear from being 'A'. Emily started to trust her again and ended up rekindled her relationship with Alison.

When she finished getting cleaned up, she walked to the dining room when she found that her wife and her daughter sat down and already waited for her. Eleanor smiled upon seeing her mother.

"Hey mommy, I was starting to think that you are not going to show up." Eleanor teased.

Emily bent down and kissed her daughter's head. "Of course I will be here, I'm starving you know?"

Eleanor shrugged but still chuckling. Alison smiled at the sight. "Okay, let's say our prayer and then we can raid this mushroom soup." Alison chimed in.

"Kay." Eleanor said while lifted her hands to pray.

Both of Emily and Alison quickly joined and then once they finished praying, Alison poured the soups to her wife and her daughter before pouring to her own bowl.

Eleanor lifted her small spoon and sipped on her soup. "Hmm, this is good mama!" She exclaimed.

Alison smiled. "Thanks honey."

Emily did as well, she smiled. "Best mushrooms soup I ever tasted."

Alison grinned. "Thanks Em."

They all continued to eat while Eleanor start talking about her plans on holiday that coming up shortly. Sometimes Alison and Emily would laugh when Eleanor start talking about impossible things that they would do on holiday.

Once they finished dinner, they were watching TV until the clock struck at 9, signaling Eleanor's bedtime.

"Okay princess. Now, it's time for you to go to bed. Do you finish your homework?" Emily asked.

"I finished it before you go home mommy." Eleanor said.

"Good, okay. Now, you have to go to bed because tomorrow we are going to visit grandma and grandpa. How is that sounds for you?"

"Really? In Rosewood?"

"Of course sweety, where else your grandpa and grandma live?" Alison said to her daughter.

Eleanor chuckled. "I'm just excited to meet grandma and grandpa. Okay then mommy, mama. I'm going to bed. Good night." She waved.

"Good night sweety, have a sweet dream." Emily said while kissed Eleanor's forehead.

"Good night EJ, we'll see you in the morning." Alison said while kissed Eleanor's forehead after Emily.

The little girl walked to her bedroom leaving Emily and Alison alone in the living room. Alison laid her head on Emily's shoulder while Emily put her right hand around Alison's shoulder.

"You got a free day off tomorrow?" Alison asked.

"Yep, so, I think it's nice to pay both of our parents a visit. I already called my parents and your dad and they said its okay. They want to meet Eleanor, they've missed her so much, especially my mom."

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we have another child?" Alison suggest, instantly getting Emily's attention.

"Are you serious?" Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Well, Eleanor is a perfect angel and I don't want her to be spoiled. So, I think a sibling will be perfect and I think in this big house, another child wouldn't hurt right?"

Emily pursed her lips. "Hmm, okay, I guess. Who want to carry it, me or you?"

"I have another idea actually." Alison sat up straight before looking up at Emily. "Since you are busy with the PD, I think we should try putting your eggs cell to my uterus. How is that sounds?" Alison suggested.

Emily frowned before pursed her lips again. "Are you sure? I'm fine with work and all that."

"I just want it. It will be the same, only this time I carried our child with your eggs and we don't have to be concern about money. When my next project is done, we could do it." Alison shrugged.

Emily sighed. "I'll give it a day to think, okay? But part of me agreed with your idea."

Alison smiled. "Okay then. It's settled. What do you say we head up to bed, now? I'm kinda sleepy."

Emily kissed Alison's forehead. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

**Leave a Review**


	3. Chapter 2

**I can't believe that so many people like this story already... I'm so happy to know that. Anyway, a certain reader want some action on Emily. Well, i will start it from this chapter. But don't worry. Cute Emison on next chapter... Well, i'm planning to skip time as well. What do you think will the baby look like? Is it a boy or a girl? Your choice ;). Leave a review and have a good day.**

* * *

"This is Emily Fields." Emily raised her phone to her ear.

"Hello Emily. I'm Aiden, remember me?" The other voice on the line spoke.

"Is this Aiden as in Aida Reina McKenzie?"

"Yup, it's me. I heard you become a police officer. Actually I'm calling because I need a favor." Aiden spoke.

Emily frowned. Aiden was captain of the female basketball player back in high school. They hardly knew each other until Aiden helped crutch her back to her house when Emily almost getting hit by a car that driven by A. After that, she also helped Emily get back into athletic which led Emily to become police officer.

"Umm, can't we talk about this later? I'm on my parent's house. I'm off duty. I can send you Lieutenant Cavanaugh phone number if you want." Emily offered as she glanced to Eleanor and Alison who was playing on the swing.

"No, no. I want you to handle this. Okay, can you call me back at 9? I'll explain everything." Aiden said hurriedly, it's sounded she is afraid of something.

"Umm, okay. I'll call you later."

"Okay, thanks." Aiden quickly hanged up the phone.

Emily frowned while glanced at the number on her phone. Aiden had changed her number and this is the first time she called after graduation party. While Emily still deep in thought why Aiden would call her, she noticed her wife approaching her slowly with concerned eyes.

"Hey, does the little princess done playing?" Emily asked.

"Not yet. Hmm, babe, why are you frowning like that?" Alison asked as she took a seat next to Emily.

"Am I?" Emily quickly smiled.

Alison chuckled. "Well, you were frowning. What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just…. Do you remember Aiden, the captain of female basketball team back in high school?" Emily asked.

"The one who helped you after you almost being hit by A?" Alison asked back.

"Yeah, umm, she just called me. She told me that she needed a favor. But I told her I was off duty, when I offered Toby's number, she refused. She just wanted me to handle her problem." Emily explained.

Alison frowned this time. "Well, that's weird. She never called you after graduation right?"

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna call her later tonight. See what the problem is." Emily said.

"Okay then, how about we play with our little miss, over there?" Alison pointed to Eleanor who was trying to push herself higher.

"Mama! Come here! Push me again!" Eleanor exclaimed.

Emily chuckled. "Okay, come on." Emily put her hand on Alison's shoulder before they walked to their little princess.

"Hey champ. We think we should head inside. Grandma will prepare dinner soon." Alison crouched down to her daughter.

"5 more minutes please?" Eleanor pleaded, putting her best puppy dog's eyes.

Emily is the first one to give in. "Okay, just 5 minutes okay? After that, we are going to have dinner, okay?"

Eleanor smiled sweetly. "Alright, thanks mommy."

Alison stood up and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Emily asked seeing her wife's expression.

"You know what." Alison stated.

Emily rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I know. Just this time okay?"

Alison rolled her eyes before pouting and then walked behind her daughter to give her swing a push.

Emily knew that Alison didn't like that Emily give in too much to Eleanor's request. She referred her as a big softie to her daughter. Well, Emily didn't get to spend much time with her daughter, so she thinks the best way to pay the time she could give Eleanor anything she wanted. But to Alison, it seems like Emily spoil her too much.

After they done playing, Emily, Alison and Eleanor headed inside Emily's parents' house to have dinner. Eleanor behaved nicely during the dinner and sometimes Emily's dad gave her a compliment that made her blush slightly. Alison's dad will stop by sometimes at night. He can't come to dinner because he is stuck at work.

Alison sometimes complaining about it, but in the end she has to understand that since her mother's died. Both of the family company was run by her father all himself. Alison will take over the company sometimes later when everything is under control according to Alison's father.

So, after he came and greeted Eleanor and the Fields', Emily put Eleanor to bed while leaving Ali and her father to talk for a while.

"So, Alison, how is it going with the job?" Alison's dad asked.

"It has been great dad. Some clients like my ideas and for sometimes later, I will work on a restaurant interior project."

"That sounds good. How is Emily doing?"

"Emily is great, the PD always keeps her busy but she managed to spare time for us and she'd been spoiling Eleanor because of that." Alison shrugged.

"Well, I don't blame Emily. She must miss you and Eleanor while at work." He said.

"I knew that. Umm, dad, can I ask you something?" Alison said. She wanted to ask her father permission to have another child.

"What is it honey?"

"Well, Emily and I had been thinking to have another child. What do you think?"

Alison's dad rubbed his chin. "Hmm, it's up to you of course, are you going to carry it again?"

"Well, yeah. But we kind of have another idea." Alison said nervously.

Alison's dad frowned. "What is it?"

"I'm planning on putting Emily's eggs on my uterus so, it technically Emily's biological child but I'm the one who carried it."

"Well, actually I'm going to support any idea that you think is the best. Do Pam and Wayne know about this?"

"Yeah, they knew. They supported it, so I just want to ask your opinion."

Alison's dad smiled. "You know that I will support any decision that you made Alison. As long as it a good one and you are happy about it."

"Thank you dad, it means so much for me." Alison smiled.

"Anytime baby, anytime." He smiled too.

Meanwhile after putting Eleanor's in bed, Emily's phone buzzed. She retrieved it from her pocket and noticed that it's Aiden who is calling. Emily walked out from her old bedroom to the balcony and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emily, Umm, I'll tell you why I'm calling okay. Please don't tell anybody first." Aiden said on the other line.

Emily frowned. "Okay, but what it is?"

"I think I've been followed." She said slowly.

"Followed? Why do you think like that?" Emily asked.

"Umm, it's a really long story Em, but I can give you a name. Can you look at his background and anything? It's really complicated here."

"Where are you Aiden?" Emily asked, slightly confused with her statement.

"I'm at NY. I'll stop by to Philly sometimes, uh, can you help me please? I really need time to figure this out first and I need your help." Aiden said. She sounds desperate.

"O-Okay Aiden, I'll help you. Who is the one who following you?"

"A certain guy name Jonathan Clerk. As far I knew he is from Pennsylvania. I hope you can find any database related to him."

"Why don't you just come to the local police?"

"Look, it's complicated Em. I wish it won't be so complicated like this. But you're my hope. Okay Em? I'll call you later. Thank you so much."

"Wait, Aiden…" The other line went dead. Emily got really confused right now. What would Aiden want with that information?

Just in time after Emily started to worry. Alison walked behind her, a curious glance on her eyes. Emily looked back and instantly smiled to her wife.

"Hey, you talked to your dad?" Emily asked.

Alison smiled. "Yeah, he said he supported it. Well, I guess it settled then."

"Yeah, we'll do it after your next project done right?" Emily asked as she wrapped her arms around Alison's waist.

"Yeah, hmm, anyway what are you doing out here babe?" Alison asked as she put her head on Emily's shoulder.

"Aiden called. She asked me a favor." Emily stated.

Alison pulled away slightly as she gazed at Emily's eyes. "What is it?"

"She told me that someone was following her, and she believed that whoever it is came from Pennsylvania. She gave me a name and she wants me to check anything about him."

Alison furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you allowed to do it?"

"Honestly, no. But I promised her, and I think I can find some information."

"Okay, hmm. What do you say we go back inside? Your tea is cold but I'm sure you know how to make me feel warmer." Emily raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Hmm…." Alison kissed Emily's neck lightly. She dragged her lips to Emily's left ear and whispered. "Of course I know that."

Emily chuckled. "Let's get inside."

"Okay." Alison said while dragging Emily along with her.


	4. Chapter 3

**3 Months Later**

Emily was twisting her pen on her desk went her cellphone went off. She grabbed it and looked at the ID, Aiden. She quickly raised the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Emily, I'm sorry that I'm not longer under your radar in the past 2 months." Aiden said.

"Hi, are you okay? After I gave you that information about JC you never called me back, why?"

"I've been investigating on my own, sorry it took me much time but I really need to see you."

"Why don't you come here? I'm free for next week." Emily said.

"Okay, I'll book a flight. Well, actually can you pick me up too? I'm at my brother's house and he thinks it safer."

Emily frowned. "Your brother knew about this? What did he say?"

"Well, he pretty much encouraged me to see you as soon as possible because JC now have courage to sometimes show me his face." Aiden said worriedly.

"Oh my god, okay, I'll pick you up too."

"Thanks Emily. I'm looking forward to meet you next week."

"Yeah, call me if you need anything Aiden."

"Thanks." Aiden said before hanging up the phone.

Emily put her phone back to her pocket while looking at the folder in front of her. For the past 3 months, she always checked the background of the certain Jonathan Clerk for Aiden. Well, it turns out to be shocking. He was arrested for a murder 3 years ago and got released because the victim's family suspiciously dropped the charges.

"Hey, Em." Someone patted Emily's back.

Emily jumped before turned around and saw Toby. "Oh my god, Toby, you scared me."

Toby Frowned. "What are you doing? You don't have anything to do here, right?"

Emily shifted uncomfortably on her seat. "Umm, just reading some old cases, I promise Alison that I'll be back after lunch."

Toby stared at her suspiciously. "Hmm, okay. But can you check the data of Guevara's case a month ago? I need to find someone in contact."

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll be in my office."

When Toby walked back to his office, Emily quickly searched the folder that he'd been looking for. When she found it, she closed the JC's case and put it back in her drawer while she walked to Toby's office.

"Toby, here is your folder." Emily said while handing him the folder.

"Okay, thanks Em. Well, since you have the whole week off next week. Can you bring some of paperwork? I'm not really pushing you to that but I kinda need some help."

"Oh, it will be fine Toby. Don't worry about anything, I'll do it."

"Thank Em, you are a lifesaver." Toby smiled.

Emily smiled too before walk out from Toby's office. Just after she closed the door, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and saw that Alison was calling. Emily happily answered it.

"Hey beautiful, what's brought you to call me?" Emily answered happily.

"Hey, umm, can you get home early? I have something to tell you."

Emily frowned while walked to her desk. "What is it honey?"

"Can it wait until you get home, please? It's pretty important."

"Okay, okay. I'll grab my stuff and I'll be on my way. Love you."

"I love you too, be safe Em."

"I will." Emily smiled and then hangs up.

Emily quickly gathered her stuff and put it on her backpack before walked to the front desk and grabbed her ID. After that, she quickly walked out from the station and ran straight to her car. It's unusual for Alison to call her if she isn't late to come home. There must be something important.

Emily drove her car quickly and 15 minutes later she arrived in front of her house, 5 minutes faster than usual. Emily got out from her car and quickly walked to her house. While she closed the front door she found Alison smiling at her while her hand fidgeting on the rope on her robe.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Ali? What are you doing here?" Emily asked while walked towards her wife.

Ali smirked and then tilted her head. "Guess what?"

"What, honey?"

Alison smiled and put her right hand on her stomach and rubbed it slowly, making some kind of gesture.

Emily frowned for a second before she realized what Alison means. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

Alison nodded, this time she is grinning. Emily quickly hugged Alison and lifted her slowly. Alison squealed and laughed before Emily put her down.

"You already took the test?" Emily asked.

Alison nodded. "Yeah, I realized that I'm a week late. So, I decided to take a test and it came positive. So, I go to the doctor to confirm it and it came out positive too."

"Oh my god, I can't believe it!" Emily exclaimed.

"Me neither." Alison smiled.

Emily eyed Alison up and down and then raised her eyebrow. "Why are you wearing a robe?"

"Don't you want to know?" Alison smirked.

Emily smirked as well. "Why don't you help me to get to know what do you mean?"

"Well, in that case…" Alison grabbed Emily's hands and put it on her waist. "Would you like to help me untie my robe?" She asked seductively.

Emily smirked and kissed Alison's lips forcefully. Alison purposely pulled away and bit her lip. "Well, I take that as a yes."

Emily quickly untie Alison's robe and just a second that robe touch the ground, Emily's eyes wandered up and down Alison's body who only covered in only a black lacy bra and an underwear. Emily's jaw dropped and then smirked. "Pregnancy increase hormones, huh?"

Alison smiled seductively before pulled Emily again for another kiss. "We have plenty of time before Eleanor gets home. Can you do it in a pleasant way?"

"Well, of course I will." Emily winked and lifted Alison before carrying her to their bedroom with bridal style.

* * *

3 Hours after passionate making love, Emily found herself curled up to her blanket with Alison sleeping soundly next to her. While suddenly her phone chimed on the bedside table, Emily reluctantly woke up slowly and grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Emily answered hoarsely.

"Em, where are you? Eleanor is been looking for you." Spencer said on the other line.

Emily rubbed her eyes while looking at the clock beside her. 4.30. "Shit!" Emily exclaimed. "I'll be there Spencer, I overslept."

"Yeah, sure. Overslept." Spencer said sarcastically. "Just come here as fast as possible. I bought her ice cream to keep her distracted."

"Okay sure, thanks Spencer." Emily said before hanging up the call and searched the bedroom floor for her pants and some shirt in her wardrobe.

Alison slowly stirred and rubbed her eyes. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Well, we have a kid that needs to be picked up, remember?" Emily teased.

Alison gaped and then chuckled. "Oh my god, I can't believe that we are overslept."

Emily chuckled as well. "Yeah, okay, I'm going to pick up our daughter. Now, you get dressed, okay?"

"Okay. But Em, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can you grab that takeout from the grille? I think I'm craving for some Chinese right now." Alison said shyly.

Emily smiled. "Okay, anything for you, princess." Emily bent down and kissed Alison. "I'll be back at 5."

"Be safe Em."

"I will." Emily smiled before closing the bedroom door and walked to her front door.

10 Minutes later, she arrived at Eleanor's school and spotted her child playing with Spencer's daughter, Brianna. Spencer and Toby had a child a year after Eleanor but surprisingly that Brianna is at Eleanor's class which means that she is a year ahead. It's not a surprise considering that she is Spencer's child, obviously she taken a lot from her mother including her brain.

"EJ!" Emily called her daughter.

Eleanor looked up and grinned. "Mommy!"

Emily ran up to her daughter and lifted her up. "Hey, I'm sorry to take this long, are you having fun with Auntie Spencer?"

"Yeah, she gave me a vanilla ice cream!" Eleanor exclaimed.

Emily smiled. "Okay then champ. Let's go home, we will buy a takeout for dinner, how is that sound?"

"Yeay!"

"Hey, you finally show up!" Spencer said while walked towards Emily with Brianna following closely behind.

"Hey Spence. Thanks for taking care of Eleanor for a while."

"No problem, next time, try to look at the clock while you doing that with Alison." Spencer said sarcastically.

Emily glared at her. "Please don't bring this up now because Alison is waiting, talk to you later Spencer."

"Yeah, bye Em."

Emily and Eleanor quickly get in to her car and then drive to the grille to pick up a takeout for their dinner later. After they picked up their takeout, they then drove back home.

"Why are we having takeout for dinner today mommy? Does mama not feeling well to cook for us?" Eleanor asked.

"No. Well, actually kinda yes but because mama is pregnant with your sibling, champ." Emily smiled. She had told Eleanor that she would have a sibling coming up later.

Eleanor widened her eyes in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, is that awesome?"

"Of course it is! Okay then, I can't wait to meet them." Eleanor smiled sweetly.

"You will be a good sister, I promise"

"Of course I am." Eleanor said proudly.

Emily smiled. "Well, now, why don't you tell me how your day was?"

"It was good mommy. Brianna taught me how to draw a person using the technique that Ms. Jenny taught to her."

Emily raised her eyebrow. "You didn't take art class, sweety? I thought you took it?"

"Nope, I don't like to draw too much. So, I decided to take music instead." Eleanor said.

Emily formed a small smile. Eleanor likes to play music just like Alison.

"Well, do you bring your drawing with you?"

"Yeah, I bring it. Can I hang it up on the refrigerator mommy?"

"Of course you can, but who is the person that you draw?" Emily asked.

Eleanor chuckled. "James Khan, the kid from second grade."

Emily smirked. "Why did you draw him?"

"Well, Brianna said that his face structure is easier to draw, I don't know really well but I just follow what she told me to."

Emily laughed. "Okay then, we'll see your drawing and if it's good, we can hang it up, okay champ?"

"Yeah mommy thanks." Eleanor smiled.

Emily formed a small smile before paying her attention back to the road. Just 5 minutes later, they found themselves back at home. Eleanor grabbed the takeout and practically running to the house with Emily following shortly behind.

The mini Fields ran to her mama who was preparing the plates for dinner and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Mama! Mommy said that you are pregnant, is that true?"

Alison smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Yeah, honey, are you happy?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Good then, okay, now we are going to eat dinner and then we are going to watch movie okay?"

"Okay!" Eleanor handed Alison the takeout.

"Go get changed first okay?"

Eleanor nodded and then ran upstairs. Alison continued to prepare the dinner while Emily checking up her phone again.

"What's up babe?" Alison asked.

Emily looked up. "Just Aiden, she will be here next week. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I haven't seen her too. I bet she is getting taller." Alison chuckled.

Emily chuckled. "There is no way she will be taller than 6" 1'. Okay then, let's eat dinner, I'm starving."

Once they are all settled, they ate dinner in peace while Eleanor talking about her day and showed her mothers the picture that she made and then they hang it up on the refrigerator. They spent their night watching movies while suddenly Emily's phone buzzed. The police picked it up and frowned.

_**If run is a better option, where do you will go? Fast response please.**_

* * *

**Hello! Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks for review and can you guess what happens next? If you can, you will get yourself a gift from me :) Well, since school is starting next monday, i can't update too much like this again. So, patient is number one.**

**Until the next Chapter ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! How is everything going? I know that 2 months is too damn long. I have a lot of problems that going on. Second, i want to say thank you for whoever reading and thought that this is a good fic. I can't express how much i thank you guys for that. Alright, enough rambling. Enjoy this chapter guys! Pleas leave me a review.**

* * *

Emily busily trying to call Aiden back but there are no response from her. She sighed heavily and then slumped herself on the couch in her living room.

Alison who just put Eleanor to sleep noticed the worried expression on her wife's face. She quickly approached her and sat down beside her. "What's up Em?"

Emily sighed and put her head on Alison's shoulder. "It's Aiden, she just sent me a weird message and when I tried to call her she didn't answer at all."

"What weird message?" Alison raised an eyebrow.

"She said if run is a better option, where would I go." Emily scrunched her eyebrows.

Alison stroked Emily's hair. "What do you tell her?"

"Nothing, I tried to reach her but she doesn't answer any of my calls."

"If run is a better option I would go to somewhere safe as quickly as possible. Like a friend house maybe." Alison shrugged.

Emily lifted her head from Alison's shoulder and grabbed her phone and typed the exact words that Alison just said and clicked the send button as soon as she finished type those.

"What are you doing?" Alison asked.

"I just sent a text to her, saying the exact word you just said to me. I guess that make sense."

Emily put back her phone in her pocket and then gets up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Alison asked.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep, love." Emily winked.

Alison smiled instantly when hearing the word "love" from Emily. She get up from the couch too and clinging to Emily's side.

"Well, I think that I'm sleepy too. I guess the baby been bugging all day." Alison yawned.

"Don't tell me that you eat the entire kitchen….." Emily teased.

"Well….. I'm kinda did that actually?" Alison bit her lower lip.

Emily's eyes slightly widen and then chuckled. "If I open the cabinet, can I still find some food?"

Alison lightly smacked Emily's upper arm. "Hey, I don't eat that much!"

Emily laughed. "I'm just kidding Alison, even if you eat the entire kitchen that's no problem to me because you are still beautiful no matter what in my eyes."

Alison blushed slightly. "Uh, I don't know why I still love you."

Emily chuckled and put her hand on Alison's waist. "Okay, would you be able to hold your pregnancy hormones just for one night? I'm too tired."

Alison widened her eyes. "How do you know I'm going to ask you that?"

"Because I'm your wife and every time I come home, you can't wait to rip me off my clothes." Emily chuckled.

"You're mean!" Alison pouted.

"I promise I will make it up tomorrow, okay?" Emily said before kissed Alison's forehead.

Alison hummed and put her head on Emily's shoulder while they walked towards they bedroom.

* * *

**Morning**

"Mommy! Where is my bag?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't know honey, why don't you check it at your bedroom?" Emily said while she sipped on her coffee.

"I look everywhere but I can't find it!" Eleanor said, seemingly frustrated.

Emily looked at her daughter. It looks weird that Eleanor got angry. She is 5 years old but act like a teenager. "Well, okay. I'll come help you. Come on!" Emily said while getting up at took Eleanor's hand.

When they are inside Eleanor's bedroom, Emily looked carefully on her daughter's desk, cupboard and cabinet but the bag was nowhere to be found. "Where do you remember putting it?"

"Hmm, I don't know mommy. I think it's missing." Eleanor said slowly.

Emily kissed Eleanor's head. "No, it's not. We just have to look more careful okay? Don't worry, we'll find it."

Emily looked around her daughter's bedroom. Her ability as a police made it easier for her to look for clues. She then lifted Eleanor's mattress and look down under her bed. She smiled when she finally saw it under her daughter's bed.

"EJ, your bag is right here." Emily said while trying to reach her daughter's bag.

"You find it, mommy?! Yeay!" Eleanor exclaimed while she approached Emily.

"Okay, here is your bag!" Emily said while handing it to her daughter.

"Thanks mommy!"

"What do you wanna do with it?"

"Hmm, I want to write some notes for my music class tomorrow." Eleanor said while taking out her music book.

"Hmm, do you need any help with it?" Emily asked while she sat down on Eleanor's bed.

"I don't know, but if I'll try first, mama always said that."

"Well, mama is right. You should definitely try by yourself first before asking for anyone's help but you didn't have to always feel like it." Emily said.

"Why?" The little Alison scrunched her eyebrows.

"If you do things by yourself you should have a thought about that. You maybe don't understand it for now EJ. But asking people for help is something you should do if you are stuck." Emily said while smoothing her daughter's hair. What she told her daughter was an experience she and her friends had been through that they didn't want anyone to help and it ended badly.

"Well, okay…. Um, where is mama?"

"She is asleep, why? Are you hungry?"

"No… Um… actually mommy, I kinda need help to make some bar chords. Mama knows how to make it."

Emily smiled. "Well, since your mama is still in her dreamland. If you want I can help you."

Eleanor pursed her tiny lips and then chuckled. "You don't know anything about music mama."

Emily frowned and then chuckled as well. "I do actually honey but not as smart as your mama."

"Hmm, okay, we could try!" Eleanor grinned. "But I want some breakfast first….."

"What do you want sweetheart? I'll make it for you." Emily said while getting up.

"Can you make me mama's favorite salad? I like it too." Eleanor said.

"The Greek Salad or the Caesar Salad? Your mama likes both."

"Umm, anything with olive?" Eleanor said.

"Okay then." Emily then grabbed her daughter's hand to the kitchen. She sat Eleanor down on a chair. While her daughter is working on her music homework, Emily expertly made salad in her kitchen.

Both Alison and Emily are experts in cooking. Well, actually Emily is the one who taught Alison all about food and cooking but surprisingly the blonde managed to do better than Emily. But still, their daughter likes both of their foods and that's what matters.

"Mommy, do you know a song that could be played by both guitar and piano?" Eleanor asked.

Emily slowly walked to her daughter while carrying the finished salad on her hands. "There is plenty of it actually. What is the genre?"

Eleanor looked down at her book. "It didn't say anything about it."

"Hmm, you should try Coldplay-Fix You. It can be played by both guitar and piano." Emily said while sat down beside her daughter.

"Okay… Hmm, can you sing me the song?" Eleanor asked.

"Huh? Sing? Umm, you should ask your mama. My voice is not that good." Emily said uncomfortably.

"Oh, come on mommy! Please?" Eleanor showed Emily her best puppy eyes. Eleanor had Alison's eyes and it wasn't making it any better because Emily would be so lost in them.

Emily pursed her lips. "Fine…. Which part do you want me to sing?" She asked even though she isn't sure she can do this without embarrassing herself in front of her daughter.

"The point of the song, what is it?" The little girl said while pursed her lips.

"You mean the Reff?"

Eleanor exclaimed. "Yeah! Can you sing it mommy?"

Emily cleared her throat but she stared at her daughter after that. "Don't laugh at me, okay?"

Eleanor frowned. "Why would I laugh at you, mommy? I would never!"

Emily smiled. "Well, I guess… It's fine…." Emily cleared her throat again before she starts to sing.

"_Lights Will Guide….. You home_

_And ignite….. Your bones._

_And I will try to fix you."_

It turns out, her voice wasn't as bad as she thought, but Eleanor stared at her, she stunned when she heard her mommy sing.

"Wow, mommy, I don't know you have very good voice!" Eleanor said, still stunned.

"Thanks." Emily blush a little. "Hmm, why don't you eat your salad EJ? And we can get back to your homework after that."

"Umm, okay. Thanks mommy."

Emily walked back to the kitchen while Eleanor singing quietly in the table. She started cleaning up the kitchen and brought some breakfast upstairs to Alison.

When she arrived at her bedroom, Alison still sleeping soundly with the blanket rested on her waist. Alison clearly tired but Emily didn't want her wife to get moody if "she overslept, so she decided to wake her up.

"Ali…. Wake up." Emily shook Alison's body slowly.

Alison hummed. "5 Minutes Em."

Emily chuckled and shook her head. "Ali, come on. You must be hungry. Eleanor needs your help too. Come on sweetheart, wake up for me, please?"

"No….." Alison stirred to face the opposite direction, her back facing Emily.

Emily chuckled again. "Ali, come on….." She climbed to the bed and stroked her wife's cheek gently. "If you don't get up now, maybe you won't get any for tonight." Emily teased.

With that, Alison's eyes shot open and she quickly sat on the bed. "I'm up!" She announced.

Emily laughed, her trick definitely worked. Alison pouted, she shoved Emily slowly. "You jerk!"

Emily laughed. "Alison, this is almost eight thirty and your daughter is asking for you plus I didn't want to face moody Alison, okay?"

Alison pouted. "I'm still sleepy you know?"

"Come on babe, let's get up. I made you salad." Emily pointed to the food on the nightstand.

Alison looked at it and sighed. "Well, maybe I kinda hungry. But you so owe me tonight!"

"Already planning on it." Emily winked.


End file.
